The Name is Zero
is the first episode of Rockman.EXE Beast+. It aired in Japan on April 8, 2006, a week after the season finale of Rockman.EXE Beast. Zero.EXE and the Professor debut in this episode. Plot Mysterious cybernetic plants begin to infest the real world and beastized Viruses re-emerge after they were supposed to have been eradicated. Raika investigates one such incident as the plants begin to appear in Densan Town, and a mysterious Navi appears before Rockman.EXE. Summary The episode begins as Netto Hikari flees from a horde of beastized viruses in Beyondard. He is surrounded as the viruses close in and he lets out a scream. Suddenly, he wakes up in his room, and remembers he is not in Beyondard anymore as he gazes out into the sky of Earth. As he eats breakfast, he tells his mother about Beyondard and Barrel before quickly leaving to see how Rockman is doing at the Ministry of Science. At IPC, an assistant of Enzan Ijuuin brings him a cup of coffee and asks if he had been there all night again. He says that he did not do it on purpose, but a lot of work had piled up while he was away. The assistant tells him to take it easy as she opens the blinds, and Enzan looks out into the sky and smiles, happy to be home. He compliments his assistant on the coffee and continues to look out onto the city. At the Ministry of Science, Dr. Hikari tells Netto, Meiru Sakurai, Dingo, and Meijin that Rockman’s data was severely damaged, and because of his final union with Trill.EXE, the ability to Beast Out still remains in him. Meiru and Dingo ask if Rockman will lose control of himself again, and Dr. Hikari states that the danger of that should be over, but as a precaution, he put Rockman’s ability to Beast Out into two chips, which he gives to Netto, who marvels at them. Dr. Hikari states he hopes Rockman will never have to use those powers or fight again, and Meijin gives Netto his PET back, having been upgraded to be compatible with the Beast Out chips. Rockman wakes up, and Dr. Hikari tells him he can return to his PET. Netto asks Rockman how he feels, and Rockman states he feels great, and even lighter than before. Dingo and Meiru ask Dr. Hikari if he’s worried the Fossa Ambience will open a portal to Beyondard again, and he tells them since the Beast Factor is completely gone from the parallel world, it should be stable now. Dingo states they should be celebrating, and Rockman states it feels a bit lonely without Trill as everyone smiles. Somewhere in Sharo, Raika and Morozov investigate reports of strange giant plants infesting a factory. Raika investigates the plant-filled factory, and SearchMan informs him that the plants are originating from the cyber world. Raika hears screams and turns to see several factory workers fleeing from substantiated beastized viruses, of who were suppose to be eradicated. He calls for a Dimensional Area, and cross fuses to delete them. In Densan City, a ministry employee informs Dr. Hikari that Sharo has activated their Dimensional Area to their surprise. C.F. SearchMan deletes the Dream Merarus and the plants disappear. In a video call, Dr. Hikari is shocked to hear that beastized viruses have appeared and substantiated in the real world as the group questions how this could be. Raika informs them of the cybernetic plants, and shows them the image while explaining what they were. In Densan City, the plants begin to infest the town as Dekao Oyama attempts to prepare ingredients at Maha Ichiban and Tohru Hikawa checks out the new Battle Station at Higure’s Chip Shop with Yamitaro Higure and Shuko Kido. Higure explains it can download chips onto a customer’s PET (as well as the latest music) as a cybernetic plant bursts from his shop’s door. Netto runs through the town to investigate as beastized viruses form in the real world. Elsewhere, a shadowed man laughs as he watches on. Dr. Hikari activates a Dimensional Area, and Netto cross fuses. C.F. Rockman begins to delete the viruses and mentions this situation is like the dream he had. Meijin informs Dr. Hikari that viruses have formed in Ameroupe and that the plants are draining power from anything running on gas or electricity. Dr. Hikari notes that plants are consciously planning their destruction. C.F. Rockman keeps fighting, noting he’s outnumbered, before using a Prism and Mega Cannon Battle Chip to finish them all off. Suddenly a ray of energy blasts C.F. Rockman into a wall, and a mysterious red Navi appears before him. Netto wonders if he could be a Zoanoroid but quickly corrects this and uses a Machine Gun Battle Chip to attack him. The Navi teleports above him and forms a sword on his hand, sending several beams of energy down onto C.F. Rockman. C.F. Rockman is weakened as the Navi prepares to finish him off, however, a cross fused Enzan saves Netto. He clashes with the Navi before the mysterious man tells “Zero” to retreat. Zero disappears along with the cybernetic plants as Netto thanks Enzan, and questions who Zero was. Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ episodes Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages